Chega de Beijos!
by kashiri chan
Summary: Sasuke,um garotinho,não gosta de beijos.E gosta menos ainda de ser beijado.Por isso ele inicia uma campanha anti-beijos.Mas,então chega uma nova bebê em sua casa...   Dedicada à Cris chan,Dai chan e Jade amorim.A HISTORIA NÃO È MINHA OK?È ADAPTAÇÃO


**AVISO:**Antes de qualquer coisa,essa historia NÃO è apenas adaptei.A historia original pertence a um livro infantil escrito por:Emma Chichester Clark.(o nome è o mesmo do titulo da fic)

**Chega de Beijos!**

_Por que é que existem tantos beijos no mundo?_

Pensava um garotinho de 6 anos moreno de olhos ônix enquanto observava de uma arvore as pessoas de um parque lotado.

_Em toda parte._

Falou observando os casais trocando carícias (aqui eram apenas beijinhos ok seus maliciosos!).

_O tempo todo, todo mundo vive se beijando, principalmente mães e filhotes._

Pensa observando mães enchendo seus filhos de beijos melosos.

_Chega! -_Pensa. -_Vou tomar uma atitude!_

**No dia seguinte...**

O mesmo garotinho agora sai de casa com uma enorme placa, atraindo a atenção das pessoas enquanto caminhava. Nela estava escrito:

CHEGA DE BEIJOS!

_Eu queria que ninguém nunca tivesse inventado os beijos._

_E também queria que as pessoas não quisessem tanto ME beijar._

-Ah! Que menino mais lindinho! Vem aqui.

-Awn que gracinha! Dá vontade de beijar!

_Principalmente..._

-Que coisa mais fofa! - Uma senhora gorda e bolachuda diz.

_Pessoas que eu não CONHEÇO!_

**_XxX_**

_Minha família è igual às outras, beija o tempo todo._

_ *_Smak* (onomatopéia tosquíssima de beijos)

_Eles dão beijo de oi._

-Olá Fugaku, como vai? - A avó de Sasuke pergunta e logo dá um beijo no genro.

*Smak*

_...beijo de tchau._

-Vou trabalhar querida.

-Tchau meu amor.

*Smack*

_Beijo de bom dia,_

-Bom dia Itachi, filho.

*Smack*

-Bom dia Okaa-san.

*Smack*

_Beijo de boa noite._

-Boa noite Sasuke. - Sua mãe lhe disse enquanto o pequeno, enojado escondia-se debaixo das cobertas tentando evitar o beijo que estava por vir.

*Smack*

Logo depois, Sasuke limpou o rosto com a ponta do cobertor.

_Quando minha (irritante) prima Karin machucou o dedo, todo mundo teve que dar um beijinho._

_Ela adora beijos. Beija tudo o que vê pela frente..._

-Insetinhoo! Vem cá que eu quero te dar um beijinhooo! (nossa até quando criança ela já sabia que vinha da família dos insetos? Ela não è tão burra assim xD oks parei...)

_...MENOS EU!_

-Sasuke-kunn! Vem cá! Eu só quero te dar um beijinho!

'-_Nem morto que eu deixo você me beijar, sua menina beijoqueira melequenta!_'

_Mamãe vive dizendo pra eu beijar a Karin._

-Por favor, Sasuke... - Implora Mikoto para o filho mais novo, junto a uma prima ruiva (CENOURÃO!) emburrada.

-NUNCA!

_Já avisei pra minha família inteira: mamãe, papai, o meu aniki, minha avó, todos os meus primos, meu tio e minhas tias..._

_-CHEGA DE BEIJOS! - _Sasuke fala para todos de cima de um banquinho na sala de jantar.

_Mas..._

-Dá um beijinho na vovó!

*Smack*

_...não adianta_

-A titia quer um beijinho bem gostoso!

*Smack*

_Nada._

-ME DEIXEM EM PAZ!

_Ainda bem que eu não sou mais um bebê._

_Eles ganham mais beijos que os outros._

_Não importa de quem é o bebê, nem se baba morde ou grita..._

-Awwn mais que bebezinho fofo!

-Coisa mais catita!

-Seu filho è a sua cara!

*Smack*

*Smack*

*Smack*

..._todos querem beijá-lo._

_Descobri isso..._

-Ah Sachiko! A sua filhinha é linda!

_...quando a filha de uma amiga da minha mãe chegou lá em casa._

_Ela berrava o tempo todo._

-Olha pra cá coisinha linda!

*Smack*

-Ela é tão lindinha okaa-san!-Karin dizia/esguelava.

_Quanto mais eles a beijavam,_

_ mais ela berrava_

_E quanto mais ela berrava,_

_mais eles a beijavam_

_*_Smack*

_*Smack*_

_*Smack*_

_*Smack!*_

_-_PAREM! - _Eu gritei. -Vocês não estão vendo que ela não gosta disso?_

-Por que VOCÊ não faz a Sakura parar de chorar? -_Disse mamãe._

_É isso que eu vou fazer. Todos agora estão me encarando com uma cara estranha... Como se estivesse ansiosos... Bom menos a chata da Karin que parece com raiva da Sakura-chan._

_Eu a peguei no colo. Ela è realmente muito linda! E... diferente. Uma menina de cabelos rosa... estranho, mas ela mesmo assim è muito fofa! Tão pequena... E acho que chamaram ela de Sakura. _

_Bem vamos à missão!_

_Primeiro mostrei a ela o meu avião._

_Ela chorou._

_Depois fiz caretas, e ela chorou mais ainda._

_Fiz até MALABARISMO COM BANANAS!_

_Mas ela apenas chorou, chorou e chorou._

_Os cabelinhos rosa balançando conforme ela se remexia no meu colo estavam começando a se molhar com tantas lagrimas._

_Eu não sabia mais o que fazer._

-Ei, qual o seu problema Sakura-chan? - _Perguntei a ela._

_Ela parou de chorar..._

_...e ficamos um olhando para o outro._

_Agora eu já podia ver perfeitamente a cor dos lindos olhos verdes dela, que já não estavam vermelhos ou fechados de tanto choro._

-Sakura. - _Eu repeti e ela começou a rir._

_Então aconteceu uma coisa muito estranha: sapequei um beijo nela_

Enquanto a cena é observada por sua mãe, sua avó, suas tias e seu irmão sorrindo. (só a Karin a prima chata que não estava sorrindo)

_Ainda bem que ninguém estava olhando._

Sasuke pensa enquanto ele e a menininha se abraçam.

**Fim ;-D**

**

* * *

**

Transmissão ON:

Kashiri:Olaaaaaa leitoras(e leitores) da terra e do espaçoo!wa...*boceja*Como ~vão vocês amores?

Sakura:Okeee è bom ver vocês de novo ^-^

Sasuke :Hn.

Kashiri:Bom galerinhaa,essa fic não estava programada sabe,e o engraçado è que eu a fiz em tempo recorde!Tipo:em um dia tava pronta e aì eu jà dei ela pra Midorii chan betar e ta aì!

Sakura:È,mas não deu tempo de postar no mesmo dia nè kaah chan?

tava com muuuuuito soninhoo(as minhas aulas voltaram baby,não tenho mais moleza não u.u) e acabei dormindo e acordando sò as 6 da manhã do dia seguinte quando tive que me arrumar correndo pra ir pra escola!E,bom o jeito que eu achei o livro entulhado junto com o mundo de bagaças que tem no meu sòtão foi meio que instantaneo...*boceja de novo*...como me veio a cabeça a ideia e...*boceja*...Ahn...Saah chan,to com sonoo,você e o Sasuke kun podem terminar a tranmissão?*boceja*

Sakura:Claro =D

Sasuke:Pode ser.

Kashiri:Arigatou...-A autora cai no chão e começa a dormir no meio do estudio.

Sakura:Okee...Bem,è...-Pega um papel na mão da Kashiri-Aqui diz que ela dedica a fic especialmente a tres pessoas:A Dai chan*,a Cristiane chan**,e a Jade Amorin***...bom ela manda beijos e desculpem por ela ter dormido assim do nada n/n.È que a escola è cansativa nè?:-D-Sakura dà um sorriso ultimo...EI!Cadê o Sasuke kun?

Sakura olha ao redor,e encontra Sasuke pegando a Kashiri no colo e deitando ela no sofà

Sakura:AWNN QUE KAWAI!

Sasuke dà um pulo.

Sasuke:E...eu...nã..o estava fazendo nada!Eu odeio aquela mala e...-Sasuke não termina a frase pois Sakura pula no pescoço do mesmo.

Sakura:Ah!Eu sabia que no fundo,no fundo você gostava da Kaah chan!

Sasuke:EU?Que calùnia!Eu não...-Sakura o interrompe novamente com um beijo.

O beijo vai ficando quente.

Sasuke tira Sakura do estudio e ela deixa cair um papel que no fim estava escrito:

_'PEDIR PARA OS LEITORES DEIXAREM MUUUUUITAS REVIEWS'_

**Transmissão OFF**

*Dedicado a Cris chan como agradecimento pela fic linda

**Dedicado a Dai chan por ser uma otima amiga,e pessoa que eu sei que posso contar, sempre me incentiva,e como boas vindas ao fanfiction

***Dedicado à Jade Amorin para agradecer por responder as minhas reviews e como incentivo para dar mais valor as suas fics sendo que a sua fic maravilinda è uma adptação muito melhor que essa!Beijos pra vc!E sò pra constar,eu AMO as suas fics viuu?Continue escrevendoo!Eu vou continuar aqui te apoiando!


End file.
